


Convivencia

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe quería llegar al fondo del asunto<br/>Slash… y un poco porno… es una coda al 2x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convivencia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuese, esta escena estaría en el episodio sí o sí… y Lori no existiría… o sería una adorable e inofensiva señora en su cincuentena que se pasaría los capítulos conspirando con Kono para que Steve y Danny diesen el paso.

A Joe White era difícil sorprenderlo, pero aquello le había descolocado por completo.

Cierto que probablemente Steve no quisiese hablar con él en ese momento, pero él quería al capitán de fragata como a un hijo. De hecho, le dolía que el joven no abandonase su búsqueda, no quería un distanciamiento mayor, el marine ya había perdido mucho a lo largo de su vida por culpa de los demás.

Pero esto era culpa del propio Steve, y Joe no comprendía por qué.

¿Se habían divorciado Steve y Danny antes de casarse?

¿Qué había pasado para que la convivencia no hubiese funcionado?

¡Si Steve había compartido barracones con un montón de SEALS desaliñados!

Y Danny era justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando vio a su discípulo en la cárcel, lo notó diferente, había algo en su mirada. Al principio lo atribuyó a estar preso por aquella trampa maldita de Wo Fat, luego estuvo presente en la discusión entre aquel detective Williams que había removido cielo y tierra para encontrarle- debía ser cierto que era un detective condenadamente bueno, porque Steve le aseguró que no le había hablado de su existencia y aún así, el rubio no sólo había dado con él, sino que lo había convencido de ir a Hawaii-, y vio que ahí había algo más.

Cómo había conseguido el temperamental detective ablandar a Steve, era un misterio. El Steve que Joe recordaba apenas sonreía, se tomaba todas las tareas como una misión de alto riesgo y hubiese reaccionado ante cualquier señal de insubordinación de un modo violento y quasi letal.

Y ahí estaba ahora, escuchando con una sonrisa la retahíla de insultos que le decía un policía.

Así que no podía ser que no fuesen capaces de vivir juntos. De ningún modo.

A él le daba igual si Steve se acostaba con hombres o mujeres, todo aquello del “No preguntes, no cuentes” le había parecido siempre una tontería suprema, y así se lo había hecho ver a todos los que trabajaban con él.

Recordaba un caso entre dos soldados que habían sido descubiertos por un tercero que no había dudado ni un segundo en ir a contárselo a él, como oficial al cargo. Éste simplemente le recordó que uno de los dos había salvado su vida esa tarde, y la cosa había quedado ahí.

Había conocido a algunas de las novias de Steve… pero jamás, jamás había visto aquella mirada que apareció en el SEAL cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Danny y Lori esposados.

 _Joe tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado como un enano allí sentado escuchando a Danny mascullar excusas y a Steve mirarlo de aquella forma._

Y cuando Lori metió la mano en el bolsillo del detective… Joe White reconoció aquella mirada feral que cruzó la cara de Steve unos segundos y, por un momento, creyó que le iba a cortar la mano a la mujer, que por cierto, tenía en su cara una expresión satisfecha que hizo que Joe quisiese reír y llorar a la vez.

La pobre pensaba que Steve estaba celoso por ella…

Para dedicarse a hacer perfiles, la pobre estaba un poco perdida… o muy ciega de amor. ¡Pero si al SEAL sólo le faltó esposarse a sí mismo a su compañero!

Así que aprovechó que Steve hablaba con Chin y su esposa para acercarse a Danny, quien tenía una meditabunda expresión mientras giraba su vaso y observaba el movimiento del líquido en su interior.

 _-_ ¿No te gustan las bodas?

 _-_ Malos recuerdos.

 _-_ Dímelo a mí- suspiró Joe sentándose frente a él.- Así que estás sin casa…

 _-_ Eh, me alojo en el Hilton- comentó el rubio con sarcasmo-, al menos hasta mañana.

 _-_ Y después… ¿A dónde irás?

El detective se encogió de hombros.

 _-_ Me ha dicho Steve que estuviste con él. ¿Qué pasó?

 _-_ Mcgarrett y sus estúpidas reglas. Duchas de tres minutos… no uses tanto detergente… los platos van alineados en orden descendente… No me dejas dormir con el ruido de la tele… ¡Me regaló unos cascos y luego me vino con que la claridad de la pantalla no le dejaba dormir! Por supuesto, la idea de cerrar la puerta de su habitación es algo impensable, porque si entran en casa no oye el ruido… de nada sirve que tu compañero esté durmiendo en el sofá y probablemente se entere si alguien invade la casa… Joe, no sé qué te hace tanta gracia.

 _-_ Lo siento, lo siento…- se excusó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos… hacía muchos años que no se reía tanto.

 _-_ ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada. Steve debería tener cuidado con esos celos.

 _-_ Danny y yo compartíamos historias.

El líder del 5.0 le dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

 _-_ Bueno, me voy…. Ha sido divertido hablar contigo, Daniel.

El policía hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

 _-_ Danny… quería comentarte… verás… ese asunto de…con Lori… en el hotel…

 _-_ ¡Williams! ¡La novia quiere bailar contigo… no te atrevas a enfadar a mi mujer el día de nuestra boda!

El rubio se disculpó y se dirigió a donde estaba Chin.

 _-_ ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir?

 _-_ ¿Aún estás aquí, Joe?

 _-_ Alguien tiene que hacerte reaccionar.

 _-_ No sé de qué me hablas.

 _-_ Bueno, está bien… pero intenta no matar a esas mujeres que están desvistiendo a tu compañero con la mirada.

 

 _***********************_

 

 _-_ Steve, no estoy borracho, créeme.

 _-_ Da igual, te llevo al hotel.

 _-_ Puedo conducir…

Steve ocupó el asiento del conductor sin hacer caso. Danny solo bufó antes de entrar en su coche.

Durante el camino, sólo hablaron de la ceremonia, de la comida, de Kamekona bailando…

El Camaro se detuvo en el parking del Hilton.

 _-_ ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir antes?

El Capitán Mcgarrett se giró para encontrarse unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente. Carraspeó.

 _-_ Olvídalo…

 _-_ Acabemos el minibar, viene con la habitación y estamos de boda- sugirió Danny con una sonrisa.

 _-_ Pero yo no puedo beber mucho… luego tengo que coger el coche para ir a casa y…

Danny levantó las cejas.

 _-_ Esa pedazo de Suite tiene dos habitaciones, Steve, y yo no sé tú, pero yo no puedo permitirme este lujo, así que, disfrutémoslo… Para una vez que tengo suerte…

 _-_ De acuerdo…- cedió el SEAL con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Steve estaba en el balcón, el mismo por el que “se le había caído la llave accidentalmente”. Danny apareció junto a él.

 _-_ No me apetece beber más- dijo.

 _-_ A mi tampoco…

Permanecieron en silencio.

 _-_ Danno… ¿tú y Lori…?

 _-_ ¿Cómo? Nooo, lo que dije era cierto, yo no iba a usar el spa, se lo ofrecí a Kono, y no quiso, le dije a Chin que se lo comentase a Malia y ella tampoco quiso, así que me acordé de Lori.

 _-_ Estás siempre pendiente de ella…

 _-_ Porque acaba de llegar y está sola… sé lo que es eso, Steve. Pero nada más. ¿Te interesa?

 _-_ ¿El qué?

 _-_ Lori.

 _-_ No.

 _-_ Entonces… ¿a qué vino el numerito ese de los celos?

 _-_ Pues… es que creí… me pareció… y no podía creer que…

 _-_ Necesito que seas más claro, Steven.

El SEAL apretó los labios. Él siempre había sido un hombre de acción, no de palabras… eso iba a ser difícil.

 _-_ ¿Decías que las vistas eran mejores en la habitación principal?

El policía frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de su amigo. Asintió y le condujo hasta el lugar.

 _-_ Creo que es cierto, me gustan más las vistas…- dijo Steve.

 _-_ ¡Pero si aún no has llegado al balcón! Mcgarrett… estás como una cabra.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, de pronto Danny sintió cómo era empujado contra la pared y se encontró aprisionado entre éstay un SEAL que le miraba fijamente _._

 _-_ Nunca, jamás, hagas eso de nuevo.

 _-_ ¿Decirte que estás como una cabra?- preguntó el rubio tragando saliva… No era por miedo a que su compañero le diese una paliza, sino por la proximidad. Los nervios le recorrieron el estómago.

 _-_ No. Permitir que Lori te meta la mano en el bolsillo. No lo vuelvas a hacer- el tono del marine se había transformado en un susurro ronco. Su respiración se había acelerado, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con traspasar el pecho del moreno.

 _-_ Mcgarrett ¿siempre tiene que ser a tu manera, verdad? Completamente impulsivo, sin importarte las consecuencias, completamente impredecible…

 _-_ ¿Consecuencias?

 _-_ Eres mi jefe…

 _-_ ¿Sólo eso?

 _-_ Y cuando me entrego lo hago del todo… Las cosas “casuales” no son para mí.

 _-_ Me alegra saberlo. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

 _-_ No podremos convivir, ya lo hemos intentado.

 _-_ Si no podíamos convivir era porque no podía soportar tenerte tan cerca y no poder disfrutarte, Danny. Había días en los que tenía que ir cinco veces al baño a aliviarme porque algo que habías hecho me había parecido terriblemente sexy y me habías puesto a cien…

 _-_ Fíjate, y yo sintiéndome culpable creyendo que te había sentado mal mi lasagna… ¿y las reglas?

-Eran tontas excusas. Sólo lamento no haberme decidido antes. Quiero que esta noche nadie pueda dormir en el hotel por culpa de nuestros gemidos, Danny. Quiero que mañana no dejemos ni un solo rincón de mi casa sin usar, quiero que cada esquina, cada mueble me recuerde nuestra pasión. Quiero que vuelvas a casa para que no haya más tele ni más olas del mar, sólo el crujido de mi cama bajo nosotros.

El rubio tragó saliva de nuevo, sus ojos prácticamente negros de lo dilatados que estaban por el deseo.

 _-_ ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado esto?

 _-_ No creo que más que yo…

 _-_ ¿Siempre tan seguro de ti mismo?

 _-_ ¿Por qué sigues hablando?- se quejó el capitán antes de devorar los labios de su compañero como si no existiese nada más.

Poseído por un frenesí que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, despojó al rubio de su chaqueta, de su camisa… y se quedó ahí largo rato, recorriendo suavemente el torso del policía con sus manos. Había deseado hacer eso desde hacía tanto tiempo… Para él, poder ver y tocar el cuerpo de Danny era como comer de la fruta prohibida.El rubio siempre ocultaba toda aquella perfección por alguna razón inexplicable… aunque ahora mismo era feliz sabiendo que sólo él disfrutaría de ese privilegio ahora. Nadie más que él podría recrearse en ese cuerpo. Era suyo… sólo suyo _._

Ese pensamiento era más que suficiente para llevarlo al éxtasis. Se apretó contra él mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros, su esternón… y continuaba su camino descendente dejando un rastro de besos ardientes tras él.

 _-_ Oh, Dios, Steve…

Mientras se peleaba con el cinturón, que le impedía seguir explorando aquel cuerpo deseado, el marine pensó que jamás había oído nada tan hermoso como su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios… labios que ahora echaba de menos. Rápidamente se incorporó y volvió a centrarse en ello. Besándole con tanta pasión que Danny sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

El rubio empujó a su jefe contra la cama y cayó sobre él.

-¿Cómo es que nunca tienes problemas para quitarte la camiseta y, cuando realmente importa estás vestido aún?

-Esperaba que hicieses algo al respecto- contestó el capitán con una sonrisa afectada.

Y vaya si lo hizo.

A la lista de _“cosas que me gustan de la boca de Danno”,_ Steve añadió la forma en que ésta le acababa de desabrochar la camisa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Jesús, Danny…

El mencionado le miró con su mejor expresión de inocencia. Luego su boca se encargó del pantalón y el SEAL tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no alcanzar el clímax en ese preciso instante…

Pero cuando esa boca… esa deliciosa y amada boca, envolvió su ahora expuesto miembro, el marine supo que no iba a durar mucho más.

-Ven aquí… ven aquí…

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Que si no me gusta? Cielos Danny, me encanta, eres increíble… pero quiero aguantar más. Quiero hacerte sentir lo que me haces sentir a mi.- dijo bajándole los pantalones y rodeando con sus manos aquel músculo que goteaba excitado.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, Danny?- repetía el marine como si fuese un mantra.

El rubio no contestaba, simplemente se concentraba en no terminar ahí, en durar todo lo que pudiese, a pesar de que sus caderas tenían vida propia y empujaban al tiempo que la mano de su amigo se movía.

-Espera, aún no quiero…- dijo  deteniendo el movimiento y acercándose a su compañero, al loco ninja, para darle un beso más.

Y en su lucha por dar placer al otro se les fueron pasando las horas, hasta que por fin lograron alcanzar el éxtasis gritando cada uno el nombre del otro. Después le siguió una serie de besos llenos de amor que acabó excitándolos de nuevo hasta que por fin se durmieron, agotados, doloridos y llenos de amor.


End file.
